Period
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Nico and Will try to explain to their daughter that she isn't dying and that she's just on her period. Solangelo


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Pairings: Solangelo

xXxXx

Nico and Will bolted up in their beds as a loud scream echoed in the household. They exchanged glances and frowned. That sounded like their daughter.

Worry flooded them as they ran out of their bedroom and towards the bathroom.

"Amy? Sweetheart? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Nico asked as he knocked on the door.

Will tried the door handle but it was locked. "Amy, open the door." he begged.

After a couple of long seconds a small blonde thirteen year old girl peaked her head out of the door, her big dark brown eyes filled with worry.

"I'm dying!"

Will and Nico just stared at her confused.

Will opened the door so that he and Nico could get in. "Why would you say that dear?"

Amy blushed and looked down. She hesitated before she suddenly pulled her pants and underwear down in one move before Nico and Will could stop her.

The duo's eyes widened as they saw the blood.

"I have a stomach ache and now I'm bleeding. Daddy, you're a doctor. What's wrong with me?" Amy asked, tears in her eyes. "Am I dying? Is it broken?" she whispered the last bit.

Nico turned to Will, "Well it seems like you can handle this yourself."

Will grabbed Nico's wrist and glared at him. "If I'm explaining this, you're buying tampons."

Nico hesitated. Awkward conversation with daughter or awkwardly buying tampons? "Fine, we'll do this together."

Will waited for Nico to sit before turning to Amy. "You see, when a girl gets to a certain age their… um private bits…. damn. I really don't know how to explain this. It's supposed to bleed, okay. It's puberty and this only means you're on your period…" Will had a feeling he wasn't winning father of the year this year.

Nico cleared his throat. "Every woman goes through this. Or at least they're supposed to. It has to do with eggs and…" he trailed off. "Aren't they supposed to teach this in school?" he asked hopelessly.

"Maybe there are explanations on tampons?" Will offered. He hesitated, "Amy, you stay here. Dad and I are going to buy you some tampons."

Amy was bright red and she couldn't look her dads in the eyes anymore.

Will and Nico quickly shadow travelled to the nearest drug store. They entered the store and began looking around for what they needed.

"Found them!" Will announced proudly. Nico rolled his eyes but walked to Will anyways.

They both just froze at the shelves and frowned.

"Which one do we get?" Nico whispered. Will just shrugged and picked up the closest packet.

"I think you put this one up your… you know what." Will said, horrified as he put it back.

Nico scowled. "Forget this." He grabbed Will and suddenly they were in front of a nice looking house.

"Annabeth!" Will cried out as Nico rang the doorbell.

An annoyed Percy answered the door, "what?" he grumbled. Inside Nico and Will could see that somebody got their hands on some crayons and now the walls were covered in scribbles.

Nico and Will shoved past Percy and Will yelled "Annabeth" again.

A couple minutes later a confused blonde was in front of them. She had her glasses on and Nico could guess she was doing work.

"What?" she asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Nico and Will both started speaking at once. Annabeth managed to catch words like 'blood' and 'period' and 'tampons' and 'Amy' before she realized what they were talking about.

Annabeth sighed, "That poor girl. Where is she?"

Nico and Will froze. "She's on the toilet." Will said quietly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed Nico. "Take us to the store." she huffed.

Nico took Will and Annabeth back to the drug store. Annabeth immediately went to the correct place and tossed Nico a pack. "Get her this kind of pads, okay?"

Nico and Will nodded and memorized the right kind.

Nico paid for it and then turned to Annabeth. "Um, how does it work exactly?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed Nico's arm. Nico took her and Will back to his house. Annabeth took the pads and made her way to the bathroom where Amy was.

Nico turned to Will. "Why are girls so complicated?"

"We probably could have googled this." Will pointed out.

Nico just shrugged. "I think a real person who knows what they're talking about telling Amy this kind of stuff is better."

Will agreed.

xXxXx

The end. I'm not sure how this turned out. Someone requested this and I liked it so I wrote it.

Please tell me what you think. Review for Amy's wellbeing.

Lilac ;)


End file.
